Modular wall panel systems are used in the partitioning of office building interiors. These partitioned sections are commonly referred to as "work stations." Persons who occupy the work stations during their working day need to store personal items, such as a coat, in a way that will not clutter the work station.
There are a number of prior art coat hanger holders which are referred to as "costumers" by those skilled in the art. Examples are shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b.
A first example 5 of a costumer (shown in FIG. 1a) is essentially a flat mounting plate 10 or panel having one or more cylindrical accessory holders 12 permanently affixed. The cylindrical accessory holders 12 used with costumers may have an enlarged end plate 14 affixed thereto to prevent a coat hanger's 16 hook member 17 from sliding off of the end.
A disadvantage of existing plate costumers 5 is that the personal accessory holders 12 must first be affixed to the mounting plate 10, and then the mounting plate 10 is affixed to a wall panel 20 or door using screws 24. The mounting plate 10 often has a wood grain or other surface texture that is different from the fabric texture of the wall panel 20, and may be unpleasant to the eye. Personal accessory holders 12 are usually affixed to the mounting plate 10 using a predetermined mounting pattern that may further be undesirable for the user.
A second example 7 of a costumer (shown in FIG. 1b) may include an elongated U-shaped mounting plate 18 that is adapted to be placed over the topmost portion of the modular wall panel 20 with elongated sides 22 extending down either side of the modular wall panel 20. The end of either elongated side has accessory holders 12 permanently affixed.
A disadvantage of the elongated U-shaped costumers 7 is that they are manufactured in fixed lengths that prevent users from obtaining an exact vertical placement or vertical alteration of the accessory holder's 12 position. Another problem with these costumers is that the color may be different from the modular wall panel. Thus, the U-shaped costumers 7 appear to be afterthoughts of panel system work stations and may be unappealing to the eye.
Furthermore, if a force is applied to the underside of a personal accessory holder 12, the U-shaped costumer 7 may be dislodged from the modular wall panel 20 and cause harm.